


take a leap

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love sofia the first don't @ me iT’S A GOOD SHOW, I love them!!!!!, IM BACK!!!!YALL!!!!, Why Did I Write This?, autistic zoe murphy, oh yeah bc I'm Coping With Negative Emotions By Doing Things I Enjoy™, sofia the first references, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: zoe liking sofia the first and making her gf watch it too is now canon, bye





	take a leap

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MY GIRLS. CANON WHOMST, THEY’RE IN L O V E

Zoe hummed happily, Alana sitting on her lap and crushing her into the floor, leaning back on her shoulder, soft braids falling over Zoe’s shoulders as well as her own.

“Zoe?”

“Hm?”

“How many times are we going to watch this one particular episode of Sofia the First?”

“‘ _This one particular episode_ ’ has a name, asshole,” Zoe screeched. “And it’s a good one.” She grabbed the remote and paused the show, leaning around her girlfriend to shoot her a horrified look. “He’s so scared to join the ice skating team, ‘cause he thinks they’ll make fun of him, but they don’t! They’re supportive! And that’s such an important message to show kids? Like, it’s okay to break gender roles and do masculine things if you’re a girl or do feminine things if you’re a guy. Just be yourself, ya know? Gender roles can go fuck themselves. And making sure all the characters were kind to him about it was a _wonderful_ move on the writers’ parts. Okay? Now quiet, we’re almost to _Take A Leap_ , and I’m gonna sing every word, and so are you, because I never had a childhood so now I’m living it out as a seventeen year old.”

“I love you,” Alana said passionately. 

Zoe grabbed the remote and hit play, then mumbled, “Will you pass the Ritz?”

“‘Course,” Alana said, handing her the box as the first chord of the song began.

Zoe screeched again. “IT’S JUST SUCH A GOOD MOVIE, ALANA.”

“I know, babe,” Alana smiled, leaning back into Zoe's shoulder. Zoe began to sing, careful to keep her head above Alana’s so she wasn’t screaming in her ear, beaming. 

“ _THROW YOUR DOUBTS AWAYYYYYY AND TAKE A LEAP TODAYYYYYY_ ,” Zoe belted, interlacing her fingers with Alana’s. Zoe felt a surge of love and looked away from the TV, leaning over her girlfriend’s shoulder and whispering, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Alana said.

“You make me happy and I’m so glad I have you,” Zoe continued.

Alana paused the movie and spun around in Zoe’s lap, kissing her forehead. “You’re a blessing,” she said.

“I love you.”

“I love _you_.” Alana kissed the tip of her nose, smiling.

“ _I_ love you.” Zoe kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. Alana giggled.

“ _I_ love _you_.”

“I _love_ you.”

“I love you, bitch.”

“I ain’t never gonna stop loving you. Bitch,” Zoe finished for her, laughing.

“God, you’re the best.”

“I know.” 

Alana kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
